The Maze Supernatural
by Kylee1104
Summary: Scott, Stiles, and Lydia arrive in the Glade the same day Teresa does. What happens when they tell the Gladers their secrets? How will the Gladers react? What happens when they run into the maze with Thomas as the doors are closing? What happens when Stiles gets severely injured and Scott has to give him the bite? What will he turn into? Bad With Summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**To anyone who reads my other stories, I will update all of them as soon as possible, I just moved and I am trying to get settled in but at the same time I just finished the M-Step in school. Sorry the wording is different from the books, one of my friends is borrowing it so I don't know what the correct wording was. Although I am basing this off the book, their will be some parts changed so that it would be scenes in the movie. Hope you all enjoy!**

Thomas pov:

I was finishing up the tour with Alby, when suddenly an alarm went off throughout the Glade. I recognized the alarm. It sounded different in the box, it had more of an echo to it, but I'm sure its the same.

I looked at Alby for answers, but he looked like he didn't know what was going on either. He didn't look scared which was reassuring, but he looked confused. I looked at the other Gladers and most of them looked the same.

Alby ran off before I could ask him something and when I asked Newt he only told me that it was the greenie alarm and that it wasn't supposed to be going off. When I asked Chuck he gave me some answers but that quickly turned into me asking him about ways they could get out and him predicting what I was going to say just so he can reject it.

After what seemed to be a long time but was only thirty minutes there was a loud _clang_ signaling that the box had arrived.

It opened up to reveal four people. Although only three of their faces visible I could tell that two of them were girls and the other two were boys.

"Its four greenies." Newt said from inside the box. I hadn't even noticed he jumped down there until he spoke. _How was he so quiet?_ I wondered.

Murmurs and shouting's broke the tense silence. Luckily after just a few seconds Alby got them all to be quiet and listen to what Newt had to say.

"If that's it, it doesn't sound that bad Newt." Someone from the back shouted.

"Its not even bloody half of it, two of them are girls and I think one of them's dead." He said. After he said it I noticed how one of the girls didn't seem to be breathing.

"What's in her hand?" Someone from closer up asked.

Newt grabbed a note out of the dead girls hands and read it aloud. "They're the last ones, ever." He said.

He then reached to the other girls pocket and pulled out another note. "Use her power to your advantage." He read.

After that he reached over to one of the boys and pulled a note out of his hand. "Use his loyalty to keep you going." He said.

He reached over to the last boy (who was the person on their stomach) and pulled a note out of his pocket and read it aloud once again. "Use his and his brothers wit to get you out."

He had just finished reading that when all of them jolted awake.

"Everything is going to change." One of the girls said before falling back down. I looked around to see the all of the Gladers's eyes on me. I looked back into the box and saw that the other three were then looking at each other. The person who wasn't facing up before didn't tilt his head enough for me to see which was frustrating me because I wanted to know who his brother was.

"You alright?" Newt asked. Their faces turned to him and I was frozen in shock. Newt looked like he was in the same state as me. The reason why is because the one whose face we couldn't see looked exactly like me.

"Where are we? Where's everyone? Why does it feel like I just woke up from being sedated?" The person who I guessed was my brother asked.

"Great. He asks as much questions as Thomas too." Chuck said.

"Hey! Not my fault I'm curious!" I said.

The person looked at me and paled. The other people in the box looked at me and everyone but Newt paled too. The weird part is that I could've sworn that I saw the other boys' eyes flash blood red for a second.

I noticed how the other girl in the box clenched her fists. Not in an aggressive way, but instead like she was preparing for something, or like she was going to scream. I saw how her green eyes widened then clamped shut.

"Lydia. Don't." The boy whose eyes seemed to glow red for a second said.

"I can't. I cant control it." She said. Less than a millisecond later she screamed. It wasn't like Bens screams, it was much more powerful and loud. It seemed to echo across the Glade yet not at the same time. Eight seconds later the scream stopped and she looked around before her eyes landed back on me. It was kind of creepy.

"What is it Lydia? What do you hear? What are they saying?" The person who I assume is my brother said. What was he talking about? Who are _they_?

She didn't speak for a second, she didn't even look like she heard him. The people who came up with her that were conscious didn't even looked the slightest bit phased, as if it were a normal occurrence.

"Its not him. This person is safe for us to trust." She finally said.

"Lets get you guys out so you can tell us what just bloody happened?!" Newt said.

The boy who didn't look like me nodded and pushed himself out of the box with what looked like zero effort before he reached down and pulled the other boy and the conscious girl out with once again looked to be zero effort.

"Med-Jacks!" Newt yelled before picking up the unconscious girl and grabbing the outstretched hand of the boy who pulled the other two out. within seconds of Newt getting up the two med-jacks were there checking the girls' pulse and doing their thing. As they were doing this I took a closer look at the girl. She had long, curly, silky, black hair and pale flawless skin. I remembered how her eyes were a bright blue when she woke up, they were brighter than any he had ever seen before unless you count when the boys' eyes seemed to glow blood red, but it had to have been a trick of the light.

"Do you recognize her?" Newt asked.

"No." I said although I knew it was a lie.

"Do you recognize any of them?" He asked.

"Other than the one who looks exactly like me? No. Do you know what that scream was?" I asked hoping to change the subject.

"We're gonna find out." He said before walking over to the group of arguing teenagers.

"We need to tell them the truth. Not only for their safety but for ours. Plus they will get suspicious." The boy who didn't look like me said.

"Listen Scott, alright. I would agree with you but remember Matt? Gerard? Jennifer? I said that they were all bad people and guess what? It turns out that they were all psychopathic killers! I have the same feeling with some of these people as I did them. Not all but some. And so that I'm not being a hypocrite, I was the first person to guess that I was being possessed when the Nogitsune and Oni came! We cant trust every person here." The person who looked like me rambled. _What is he talking about?_

"Hey, can you guys join me and Tommy here for a moment?" Newt asked.

They looked surprised for a second before nodding and joining us.

After walking to the tree I was at through most of yesterday, Newt sat down and motioned for us to follow.

"Okay. What do you remember?" Newt asked.

They looked confused for a second but then the girl spoke up.

"What do you mean? I remember everything, I'm sure Stiles remembers everything, and I _know_ Scott remembers everything." She said, pointing to both boys as she said their names. _So Scott is the one who's eyes flashed red, Stiles is the one who looks like me, and Lydia must be the girl who just spoke._

"What I mean is, no one here has _ever_ remembered anything but their names and the basic stuff that isn't about their past." He said.

"Do you guys know that other girl who was in the box?" I asked.

"Nope. Never seen her before in my life." Stiles says.

"Why did you scream? How was it so powerful? Has it happened before? Wh-" I asked with my directions pointed at Lydia. I would have kept going since I was getting answers to at least some of my questions but a glare from Gally, who was watching us from the outside of the box, shut me up.

Everyone looked to where I was looking and even Newt, who has been with Gally for who years, shuttered.

"Geez, he looks even angrier than sourwolf when someone annoys him on his bad days. And sourwolf is terrifying when he's not mad!" Stiles said.

"To answer your questions Thomas, I screamed because I was scared. I will let Scott choose if and when I can tell you why it was so powerful. And yes, it has happened before." Lydia said.

The second answer seemed to catch more of Newt's interest than the others, and I think I had a clue why. Not only because the whole Glade revolves around trust, but why would she need Scott to tell her whether she can say the answer to why her scream was so powerful.

"You will need to tell us everything you remember at the gathering I'm going to be calling in just a few minutes. Once Alby gets done talking to Clint and Jeff I'll tell him to call a gathering and you will need to tell us. Since I hate doing the lecture I'm going to give you, I'll let Tommy give it to you since he just got it this morning." Newt said.

"Hey! Why do I need to give the lecture about trust if I just got here yesterday?!" I exclaimed.

"Because, I want you to. Just testing your leadership ability's." He said.

"Fine. Everything here revolves around trust. We eat, sleep, live, and thrive around it. If no one here trusts someone and all of them have a good reason, your most likely getting banished. I think the rules are there so we can not only keep order, but also trust. The rules are to do your part, never harm another Glader, and to never go outside these walls. We need to have trust, so we can get out of here, so we can live until then, and so when we do get out we can have something that for most people would break easily but mend slow but for us wouldn't break and instead bend." I said. I didn't want to do the lecture I got since it was too harsh with no meaning behind it, so I made it softer with more meaning.

After Alby got over to us Newt called a gathering and said that he wanted me to come too in case it triggers a memory.

After we all got into the room where the gatherings were held and Ably got everyone to be quiet he spoke.

"We are all gathered here for a gathering to discuss our new greenies. Apparently all three of them remember everything about their lives is that correct?" Alby asked. The three nodded their heads in unison before Stiles spoke.

"Well, other than when our friends decide its a good idea to knock me unconscious." He said sarcastically.

"Not the time or subject for sarcasm Stiles." Lydia said.

"You guys are going to tell us everything you remember in order. After you're done we will ask you questions and you will answer truthfully. Good that?" Alby said.

They nodded and began telling their stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles pov:

We told our stories up until the point where Scott was bit. Very few members of the pack actually knew how Scott got bit, most only knew that he was at one point Peters beta and some don't even know that. We sometimes skipped parts of the story that were private or where nothing happened but other than that we told them everything.

"I was just preparing for lacrosse practice the next day when this doofus," Scott said before smacking me on the head so hard I fell out of my chair.

"OW! You might be able to heal within five seconds of getting shot but I cant!" I yelled at him.

"Sorry man. You alright?" He asked while pulling me up.

"Yep. Now continue telling them the best plan I've ever had." I said sarcastically.

"Why do I get the feeling that it was one of the worst plans he's ever had?" Lydia asked.

"Because it was. Well anyway, he thought that it would be a good idea to climb on my roof and scare the crap out of me. Before I went outside to see what it was I grabbed a baseball bat. I went onto my porch and five seconds later something came down off of the roof." Scott said. I took this as my cue to continue.

"I slipped off Scotts roof but my feet got tangled in some vines so I was stuck upside down with Scott screaming and getting ready to hit me with the bat."

We told our stories of Peter being the alpha, Jackson being the kanima with Gerard and Matt being his masters, the alpha pack and Jennifer coming after us, the Nogitsune (I went into a panic attack during that one), and the Benefactor and Kate.

"So, banshee, also known as the fairy of death, the wailing woman, and the Celtic death messenger." Thomas said pointing to Lydia and surprising the Gladers.

"That's me." She said.

"Werewolf, also known as the wolf man, lycanthrope, and la bete du Gevaudan." He said pointing to Scott.

"The first two yes, the last one was killed long ago my Allison's ancestors and I haven't killed and haven't changed into a full wolf but other than that yes." Scott said.

"Thomas, translate what the last thing you said was." Alby said with curiosity.

"Okay, la bete du Gevaudan is French for the Gevaudan's beast." Thomas said.

"Anything you know about it?" Alby asked.

"La bete terrorized the people of Gevaudan and killed 113 people and injured 49, 98 of the victims killed were partially eaten. Overall there had been 210 attacks. The victims were killed by la bete tearing their throats out. It took a large amount of manpower and money to hunt the beast. Some people started spreading rumors that it was two beasts. Eventually someone killed the beast with what they thought was a blessed silver bullet. They opened up its stomach to reveal human body parts."

"I don't believe a word any of the greenies say including Thomas." A person who I learned is named Gally said.

"I can prove it to you." Scott said.

"Sorry, but I don't think you can." Gally said.

I was about to say something but a look from Scott stopped me. He was wearing that face like he had the best plan ever although he knows it could backfire. He looked like he was asking permission from me and Lydia so we both nodded, he smiled and turned to Gally. Then he roared.

Gally must've jumped thirteen feet and the look on his face was priceless. I couldn't help it, me and Lydia were on the floor laughing so hard we were crying by the time the roar stopped.

When our laughter died down Gally so mad I could feel it and I'm not supernatural. **Not for long, sorry Stiles, but I hope you like what I'm gonna make you by the end of the next chapter. Lets just say it puts another meaning around you being called the spark...**

"How were you guys laughing? That was terrifying!" Newt exclaimed.

"Dude! I knew Scott was a werewolf before he knew! I have heard every roar he has ever had and that was one of the quieter, less terrifying ones. I think that the one that made him sound like a strangled cat was more terrifying than that!"

"I think this gatherings done. At least for the greenies. Lets talk about more important matters like the notes." Alby said.

This got my attention. "What notes?" I asked at the same time as Lydia and Scott.

"You don't remember the notes?" Newt asked.

"Uh, I don't remember what I had for dinner last night, much less a note that I haven't even seen." I said.

"Okay, so the note that was with the unconscious girl said 'They're the last one's ever.' the one that came with Lydia said 'Use her power to your advantage' the one that came with Scott said 'Use his loyalty to keep you going.' and the one that came with Stiles said 'Use his and his brothers wit to get you out.' Anything you guys can make from that?" Newt asked.

"Well, I have never killed and didn't even kill Peter when he was working with Kate so I guess that takes a lot of loyalty." Scott said.

"Plus even before you were bit you were like a puppy." I added.

"I can not only tell when someone is about to die and know how but people listen to me which must take a lot of power." Lydia said.

"I look identical to Thomas which must mean we're twins and from what I can tell Thomas is smart and I can easily figure out who the bad guys are and my teachers and dad are always telling me that I'm smart but just don't use it correctly. An example is I once wrote a full report on the revolutionary war on a math quiz." I said.

"Well, at least we have your theory's. Now the greenies can leave while the Keepers stay." With that, we left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Scott pov:

We walked out of the gathering room and Thomas lead the others to the tree we were at earlier and sat down. It was already getting dark and all the people who I learned during the gathering were Runners were back. A crowd of people followed us waiting to hear what we had to say. I could feel their anticipation. The second they hit the ground, Thomas and Stiles started asking each other questions. I guess that's what you had to expect with two sons of a Sheriff and a lady who was curious and liked figuring things out though. Everyone laughed or sighed so I'm guessing this was common for Thomas to do.

After about three minutes I repeat, _three minutes!_ The questions finally stopped and our ears could rest. That is until they started answering the questions. We all groaned.

After about a minute of answers I the Keepers came out of the room and came over to see the commotion.

They all looked confused but Newt and Zart laughed.

"How long have they been doing this?" Newt questioned.

"They asked each other questions for three minutes and they've been answering the questions for about a minute." Lydia said. They just laughed some more.

"How can they remember all those questions? They were asking them so fast I'm surprised they didn't pass out from air loss!" I said.

Finally after another agonizing minute I threw my hand over Stiles's mouth and Newt did the same for Thomas. They both struggled against our hold but stopped when everyone started cheering.

"If we take our hands away, your gonna stop answering questions kay?" Newt asked. Thomas nodded but Stiles didn't.

"Stiles, if we were to take our hands away, you won't continue right?" Stiles reluctantly nodded and we let go.

The second our hands were back at our sides though, the answers poured out of both of their mouths.

We put our hands back on their mouths again and they struggled against our grasps but gave up faster this time.

"Stiles, don't make me go to Gally, bite him, have him turn out as a Kanima, and have him paralyze you each and every time the paralysis wares off." I said. He shook his head. "Then don't do it again. I think if you keep doing this everyone's ears will fall off." I said. He nodded and I took my hand away.

"Don't think I will let you off the hook either Tommy. I will force you to work in the Blood House for a month if you keep doing it." Newt said Thomas shook his head. "Good. Don't bloody continue." He said before taking his hand away. There was no words from the two of them.

"You can still talk to each other and us, just finish answering the questions at a different time." I said.

"I was finishing up answering the last question you know." Stiles said.

"In that case, you can finish now." Newt said.

"No, I don't want to be any type of supernatural creature. The only way I would willingly receive the bite is if my life depended on it. And even then I would only get it for anyone who cares about me." Stiles said.

We all ate dinner then went to bed and I fell asleep with those words in my head.

 **Time skip.**

I woke up to someone shaking me awake.

I opened my eyes and say Newt kneeling next to me, a worried look plastered on his face.

"What's wrong man?" I asked.

"Its Stiles." He said. I was instantly on my feet and looking at him.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"No one knows where he is. We checked his sleeping bag, the kitchen, anywhere we could think of. We were hoping you could get a lock on his scent." He said. I nodded then he brought me over to where Stiles decided to sleep.

I picked up his sleeping bag (By this time every Glader was following us) and put it to my nose. I inhaled deeply and was hit with Stiles's smell along with another. The other smell was a persons, someone who I have yet to meet, but nothing stood out other than that. I sniffed the air and quickly found Stiles's scent and followed it into what these people call the deadheads, which smelled like dead body's and blood all the time. This time a different person's blood was there though. It was Stiles's.

"Crap." I said.

"What is it?" Newt asked.

"Stiles is bleeding. From the smell I can tell there's a lot. Especially since the smell is so powerful." I said before running into the woods. We took a few turns and I could tell whoever took Stiles wanted to try and confuse me, but it didn't work. He most likely would have done more, but from his scent I could tell Stiles was unconscious through most of this. My guess was that whoever took him was hitting him on the head because every time Stiles started becoming conscious, he was suddenly unconscious again.

Within just a minute of searching, I saw Stiles's bloodied and beaten body. I quickly ran to him and listened for his heartbeat. Much to my relief there was one. It was there, but disappearing quickly.

"He's alive!" I yelled to the other's who were watching from a distance. "He's dying though. I don't think anything here can save him." I said. They all got worried looks on their faces.

"Scott, is it so bad the bite cant save him?" Lydia asked. I listened to the heartbeat closer and somehow knew that the bite would work.

"No, but I think he would hate me." I said. Suddenly something changed in him, he was awake.

"S-Scott?" He asked.

"Yeah buddy. I'm here." I said.

"I-I w-w-wouldn't ha-hate y-you." He said. I knew what he was talking about, so this surprised me.

"You have to say its okay for me to do it. There isn't any turning back." I said.

"I-Its o-okay." He said.

I turned back to the Gladers and they knew what was going on.

"Get anyone under the age of fourteen out of here. The rest can leave at free will." They nodded and most left although Lydia, Newt, and Thomas stayed. "You sure you want to see this?" I asked.

"Lets see, since its less gruesome than when it happened to me, I think I can deal with It." Lydia said.

"He's my brother." Thomas said.

"I play the role of the mother for pretty much everyone here." Newt said.

I nodded and turned to Stiles. He nodded and I lifted up his arm. "I'm so sorry Stiles." I said before biting him. His heartbeat instantly got a little stronger although he passed out.

"Is he gonna live?" Thomas asked.

"His heartbeat instantly got stronger which from what Derek told me is saying that yes, he will survive." I said.

"How long will it take for him to wake up?" Newt asked.

"Don't know. Since it usually takes about a day to work I'd say he'll wake up when the healing kicks in. For now all we can do is wait." I said while picking him up.

"What about full moons? What will we do then?" Lydia asked.

"We'll figure something out. We can everyone who wont heal, which is everyone but him and me, into the strongest and most secure buildings and we can stay outside. We can get some ropes and chains and tie him up and if and when he escapes I can hold him off until the effects wear off. Until then we can try and find him an anchor." I said while listening to his strengthening heart and walking out of the woods.

"Who did this?" Thomas asked.

I sniffed the air as we left the woods but everyone was gone and most likely trying to get the image of Stiles out of the younger kids' heads.

"It was someone I don't know, but other than that I wont be able to say until I find them." I said.

We walked over to the Homestead and put Stiles in an empty room.

"Do you know where the bandages are?" I asked. Newt nodded and went to one of the cabinets.

"I can get a Med-Jack if you want." Newt said while handing me some medical equipment.

"No thanks. I picked up a few things from my mom and Lydia knows almost everything so I think we're fine. You can help by getting everyone outside and in a line but spaced at least two feet from each other so its easier to know who did this though." I said with a small but warm smile. He nodded and ran out of the room while me and Lydia started patching up Stiles. After we got the worst of them (which were most of them) we were done and we went out to see a line of people.

 **I will reveal who tried to kill Stiles and what Stiles is in the Next chapter. I am just making Stiles a rare creature that out of the pack only Deaton would know existed. For now, bye!**


	4. I have good news

**I'm so sorry! I'm such a horrible person! I shouldn't have left you for that long, I just have had writers block with this story and many others, therefore I haven't had any ideas. I'm going to try to get back to writing soon, and I know I shouldn't be asking anything of any of you because of how terrible I've been to you, but if you could give me ideas, it would speed up the process a lot. I cant write too much, as I want to get this done with tonight just so that you will either go to bed knowing that a story will be updated soon, or so that you can wake up to the good news of me updating soon. Also, I'm trying to figure out a schedule so that it will be easier for me to update and know which story should be my main priority. I hope you can forgive me, and I'll update soon.**


End file.
